Late Night Music and Kisses
by tech-17
Summary: It was by chance that he saw her. He had forgotten a book at the table where he and Al had been studying. He came back alone. And there she was, in the corner of the room, swaying slightly as she played music only she could hear...


She had been taking lessons from the DADA teacher since she was eleven, and before that, he knew that she had taken lessons from a Muggle for several years, but he had never heard her play. There was a piano in the corner of the Community Common Room, but when she had lessons the teacher would put up a Silencing Charm. Her friends would ask her to play, but she would smile a little and shake her head, protesting, "I'm not very good."

It was by chance that he saw her. He had forgotten a book at the table where he and Al had been studying and needed it for in the morning. Even though it was late, he came back alone to get it. And there she was, in the corner of the room, swaying slightly as she played music only she could hear. Setting the book back on the table, he modified her charm to let him hear the music too. As he was standing behind her, she didn't notice him. He had no idea what the song was, something classical, but it was beautiful. Her hands danced over the keys. The melody kept changing, first haunting, then happy, then loud and crazy, then bouncy and cute, slowing down to several big, dramatic final chords.

The final chord rang out, and he thought about clapping, but didn't. He was glad he didn't too, as she didn't turn around, but launched into another song. This one he recognized, even though is was a Muggle song. She started to sing.

_The lights go out all around me  
>One last candle to keep out the night<br>And then the darkness surrounds me  
>I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died<br>And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
>My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made<br>I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
>I feel like I'm slipping away<em>

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
><em>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again<em>  
><em>And there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>You will bring beauty from my pain<em>

_My whole world is the pain inside me_  
><em>The best I can do is just get through the day<em>  
><em>When life before is only a memory<em>  
><em>I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place<em>  
><em>And though I can't understand why this happened<em>  
><em>I know that I will when I look back someday<em>  
><em>And see how you've brought beauty from ashes<em>  
><em>And made me as gold purified through these flames<em>

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
><em>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again<em>  
><em>And there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>You will bring beauty from my pain<em>

_Here I am at the end of me_  
><em>Tryin' to hold to what I can't see<em>  
><em>I forgot how to hope<em>  
><em>This night's been so long<em>  
><em>I cling to Your promise<em>  
><em>There will be a dawn<em>

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_  
><em>After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again<em>  
><em>And there'll be beauty from pain<em>  
><em>You will bring beauty from my pain<em>

People were mean to her. She got made fun of a lot. Music was a good way to forget it all, he knew that. But he wanted to tell her that it was OK. But why would she talk to him?

When she had finished, he did applaud this time. She jumped, then turned to frown at him. "How long were you there?" she said quietly.

"Two songs. You're amazing! Why won't you ever play for anyone?"

She turned back to the piano, staring at her hands resting on the keys. "Stage fright." As she spoke, she idly played the opening chords of another song, softly. "Why would anyone want to listen to freaky Weasley play?"

"Because you're amazing. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks Malfoy. But I'm not going to perform. I get laughed at enough as it is."

"What if I played with you?" he said, sitting next to her, pushing her to the side of the bench. He started the chords of a song he knew she would recognize. Everyone hated it, but it had stuck around for years with the Muggles, and it was good for a laugh.

She snorted. "I'm leaving if you insist on playing _that_."

He grinned. "Aww, come on." he started singing.

_You know you love me_

"Umm, NO."

_I know you care_

"Stop" she said, but she was giggling.

_Just shout whenever_

"I don't think so."

_And I'll be there_

"Yeah, but I won't."

_And I was like, baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like- aah!_

At this point she had had enough and shoved him off the bench. Unfortunately, he managed to pull her with him, and they both landed on the floor. Rose pushed herself off him, saying, "Ow."

"You OK?"

"I was better before you decided to pull me off the piano bench."

"Hey, you pushed me!"

"You still pulled me off."

"Shut up, Weasley."

"You shut up!" she said, getting right in his face.

He grinned. "How 'bout we both shut up?"

"Huh? Mmmf!"

That was when he kissed her. She kissed him back a second, the put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. He tried not to let the hurt show on his face, he should have expected that. She wouldn't want anything to do with a Malfoy. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that, just I've wanted to for a long time and mmmf." he said before she put her hand over his mouth.

"We are sitting under the piano. You really think that's the best place to be kissing?" she took her hand away.

"I suppose not."

"Good. Now, where shall we go?"

Now he was fighting to not look totally shocked. He stood, saying, "I know the perfect place where we won't be caught."

She put her hand in his, smiling as he pulled her to her feet. "Excellent."

**Author note: This is the first ScorRose I've done, so reviews are appreciated. Also, the first song is Beauty From Pain by Superchic[k] which you should listen to because it is a great song. And the first one, which had no lyrics, and could be anything, I was thinking of Mozart's Fantasia, which I just learned to play. Look it up. Due to an anonymous review I need to say that I have nothing against Justin Bieber, I personally just don't like his music. If you like it, good for you, but I don't. So don't yell at me for really not liking a song.  
><strong>


End file.
